


The chrysanthemum promise

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they had been in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chrysanthemum promise

Sora had once told Riku that he dreamt of Roxas, his other self, sometimes. They were never bad ones, but they were good in a way that Sora couldn’t relate to, or so the young Keyblade Master said. His Roxas dreams were always full of images of Axel, that flame master from Organization XIII who had sacrificed his life for a cause not entirely lost.

  
That day, Riku told Sora that maybe, the two of them had been in love. He watched Sora as the younger boy went through the usual cycle of shock-weirded out-shock-disbelief-shock-weirded out. He withheld his own opinion and sat there, listening to Sora splutter and speculate and try to understand what he considered irrational and generally impossible. Whenever Sora looked for him to agree, Riku only smiled. When they finally went their separate ways with promises to hook up for some island boating in the morning with Kairi, Riku was left to go back to his empty home and wonder how long it was going to take and how much he was going to lose before it happened.  



End file.
